


Countdown of a Gun

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rewrite scene, gun countdown, i prefer to write molstrade but this needed writing, they're obviously end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Sherlock has to give the one worst lie and Molly gives him her confession it nearly tears him apart. But one more person has a confession they won't let Sherlock die without hearing.(rewrite of gun scene)





	

The coffin mocked him, making him say the words he could never say and she could never buy it because he would never had nor could ever mean them. Molly cried for a moment on the phone before hanging up, throwing the tea across the room, breaking many things in her room. He had ruined it all. He was going to tell her it all when he got home but he had crossed a line making a mockery of her. Did something he could never take back.

Rage engulfed him and he beat the coffin to pieces before he even knew what he had done. He was broken. Then shone a light of blond hair standing above him.

“Soldiers.” John muttered and helped him up. Sherlock echoed the word, grasping the meaning.

It couldn’t get worse. Killing a stranger would have nothing of ruining his first friendship outside family.  
Or so he thought.

Then came the choice. His brother or John. His first ever friend or his best friend. The problem was there was no question. John wasn’t just some friend or even his best friend. Sherlock loved him more than his own life. Anyone else. Anyone else at all and he would have chosen Mycroft. But standing across was the soldier who kept his heart beating, his life going, his stomach jumping, his soul loving. Mycroft was being mean to be kind, making killing him easier, egging him on. Sherlock could have wept. But that wasn’t going to happen. That would mean the game was lost.

Then. Only then did he do what he realised he should do, he raised the gun to under his chin, dropped to his knees and took off the safety.

John and Mycroft hurried forward and Euros screamed angrily, saying that wasn’t fair. Sherlock raised a hand to stop them. He started counting and John had tears in his eyes.

“Sherlock, don’t do it. 5 minutes unsupervised.” Mycroft reminded him in hopes of moving it away but Sherlock only managed a half smile and shook his head. John walked up to him and placed his forehead on his. It stopped him counting if only for a moment. The number 7 was spoke aloud and he could feel John shivering against him but not moving an inch.

“The doctor who never came back from the war and the junkie who solves puzzles to get his high. Can’t tear us apart. We’re a package.” John laughed voice breaking.

Sherlock only responded in silence and the light press of his head, “Mycroft?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. You did your best. It’s not your fault.” Sherlock told him before counting 6. Then a 5. Then a …

“Sherlock?” John uttered, the tears evident from his voice. Finally Sherlock’s tears began to form.

“Yes?” A 4 being uttered after his yes.

“There will never be anyone but you.”

“What?” He was too shocked to say 3.

“No one but you.”

“But Mary?” The 3 was managed.

“We were a team with Mary but Mary knew she came second even if I couldn’t understand why then. She will always be my wife."

2.

"But you will always be the man I am in love with. Even if you don’t love me. And this won’t be the end of us.. even if it's the end of us.” He smiled. Sherlock’s tears poured and he pressed his lips softly to John’s and held him close as he got to 1 and felt a shot in the back of his neck.

John wasn’t there when he woke up. Which scared him for a moment until Sherlock heard his voice. His heartbeat shot up and before anything was spoken of traps and savings and riddles he simply said, “I don’t know where you are right now, John, but I will find you. I am madly in love with you and I should have told you sooner. I hated to tell Molly because we both know there’s only ever been you. I hope she’ll forgive me but there will never be anyone like you.”

“Thank god.” He heard John’s sigh.

“Right. Now, soldiers?”

“Soldiers.”


End file.
